


Sing Me To Sleep

by marvelfan



Series: Cute First Meetings [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: Bucky and Steve are neighbors, and Bucky loves hearing Steve sing at night





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so if it sucks or doesn't read well, then oh well. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

The door to the closet slammed as Bucky walked out of it, upset that yet another piece of the wall had fallen off in his apartment. The apartment isn’t expensive, but he knows it shouldn’t be falling apart on him. He has lived in this apartment for over two years, and things have broken or fallen apart, but the landlord typically has it fixed within a week of getting the complaint. The only reason he stayed in the same apartment was because of the heavenly voice that came down from the apartment above him. For the past two years, Bucky has had the pleasure of getting to listen to one of the most beautiful voices he has ever heard – the voice of Steve Rogers.

Bucky only ever met the godsend of a man above him in passing. The blond God is an artist that works for the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Bucky being a little in love with the man from a distance, has visited his exhibits and decided that Steve’s singing is just like his art – beautiful and breathtaking.

Bucky has trouble sleeping due to nightmares, but Steve’s voice is the only thing that has ever helped him actually stay asleep. He calls Steve his miracle, although Bucky would never admit that out loud to anyone other than his therapist or best friend. Tonight Bucky was extremely grateful that Steve decided to sing New York, New York by Frank Sinatra. It’s one of his favorite songs to make him feel relaxed and safe. Bucky slept better that night than he has in a long time.

__

The next morning Bucky ran into Steve while heading to his weekly therapy session.

“Morning, neighbor.” Bucky tries to keep it casual every time he sees Steve.

“Good morning, Buck.”

Bucky practically preened at the nickname Steve bestowed upon him after their first meeting.

“I’m just on my way out, but I, uh, I wanted to let you know that you have a beautiful voice.”

Bucky continued his ramble after Steve looked confused.

“I can, uh, hear you at night when you sing.” He rushed on after Steve looked embarrassed. “I love hearing you though! Your singing helps me to sleep some nights.”

The blinding smile Steve gave him was totally worth that awkward confession.

“Have any special requests then?”

“I really like it when you sing New York, New York. It’s one of my favorites, and I think you do Sinatra proud.”

Steve blushed as red as a strawberry. “Shucks, Buck. Thanks. Well, I hope you have a great day. Maybe I’ll see you around some time.”

“Lookin’ forward to it, Steve.” Bucky made his way out to his car to go tell his therapist the progress he made with Steve.

Later that night Bucky smiled as he easily fell asleep to the heavenly sound of Steve singing.

__

Bucky knew that Steve didn’t sing every night, but it was damn near close to it. Ever since Bucky bumped into Steve, he hasn’t sung after that night. Bucky couldn’t help but wonder if he scared Steve off or not. It’s been about a week since they saw each other, and his week has not gone well.

First Bucky tripped going down the stairs, then his therapist had to cancel their weekly therapy session that week with no explanation, and his mother called him telling him yet again how his sister Becca is getting into trouble at school. And to top the week off, Bucky had nightmares almost every night. The nightmares weren’t as bad as they once were, but they were nowhere near pleasant.

The next week started to get back to normal, but still no Steve. Bucky at least managed to get to his therapy session, despite the train running slow that day.

“Sorry I’m late, the train was running behind.”

“No problem, man. Gotta love that Brooklyn traffic. Sorry for missing our appointment last week. My best friend got really sick and had to go to the hospital. I swear, he’s built like a brickhouse, but his immune system still sucks like it did when he was a kid.”

“Sorry to hear that, Sam. Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. Happens once or twice a year at least. But anyways, tell me about your week.”

Sam has been Bucky’s therapist since returning from the war, and they have formed an almost friendship, but Bucky admires that Sam always keeps it professional.

“Last week fuckin’ sucked. The nightmares came back, I was clumsy, and I think I might have scared Steve away somehow.”

“Tell me what you mean by you think you might have scared Steve away.”

Bucky rubbed his face, exhausted from a long week. “I told him I loved his singing, and he seemed to have taken it well. He even sang my favorite song that night. But he hasn’t sung since Sunday. I don’t know if I pushed too far and now he’s scared or what.”

“Do you think it could be something else. Maybe he stayed with someone else last week, went home, got sick, or… wait.”

Buck watched in confusion as Sam shuffled out his phone from his desk.

“Bucky, I’m about to break the line of professionalism here. But I’m only doing it because I think I know what’s going on. Is that okay with you?”

“Uh, yeah, if you think it’ll help, man.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t put it together till just now, but I think my Steve is also your Steve.”

“Whatdya mean?”

“You’ve mentioned Steve a few times in sessions, even said that he was an artist in the city. My friend Steve is also an artist in the city. He just so happens to be the same friend that had to go to the hospital on Monday. I’m going to show you a picture of Steve, and just let me know if it’s the same Steve as yours, okay?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah, that’s fine.” Bucky wasn’t expecting his session to go like this.

He watched as Sam swiped through pictures on his phone until he found one of Steve.

“Is this the Steve that lives in your building,” he asked has he held up the phone.

Bucky slightly smiled as he recognized the blond beauty. “That’s him! I can’t believe it. That’s him Sam.” It took Bucky a minute for it to actually register. “Shit, is he okay? What’s he in the hospital for?”

“Woah, relax. He’ll be alright. His lungs aren’t always the best and he has a bunch of medical issues. He should be released sometime this week.”

“Thank God. I can’t believe I’ve been thinking he’s been ignoring me or was scared.”

“As glad as I am that we solved the mystery, this does mean I need to bring up a conversation with you. Today I crossed a boundary that I haven’t before. Since it turns out we have a mutual friend, and one that you have strong feelings for, I think I should stop being your therapist. Over the two years we have gotten to be more of friends than therapist and client. I will find you someone that I trust very much to take over if you’d like.”

Bucky knew this day would come, he just didn’t think it would be today.

“I… I don’t know what to say, Sam.”

“I know it’s hard, but I promise the guy I’m getting to replace me is just as good and I’ll brief him on what we’ve covered. Steve is my best friend, and I’m actually surprised that our paths haven’t crossed yet since you live in the same building as him.”

“I guess that’s fair. Are you, uh, are you able to tell me which hospital he’s in?”

“Yeah, I guess I could do that.”

They finished the session, and Bucky immediately went to the hospital.

Bucky arrived and took the elevator to the fourth floor where Steve was residing. He found room 438 where Steve laid, sketch book in hand. Even with tubes in his nose, he still looked radiant. Bucky opened the door and saw Steve look up from his book.

“Hey ya, Steve.”

“Bucky, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?”

Bucky could understand his confusion. Hell, he was trying to wrap his brain around it too.

“Boy, Stevie, do I have a story for you.”

Bucky told Steve the entire story of how they were connected. They made a date for when Steve gets out of the hospital, and Bucky couldn’t be more excited for Sunday.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go out on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was requested a couple of times, here is their first date! I just love these two dorks.
> 
> Again, this one is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Sunday rolled around faster than Bucky could have imagined. He was an absolute nervous wreck about his date with Steve tonight. He was so nervous that he called Natasha and asked her what to wear. Thankfully she instructed him to wear his grey slacks with a belt and a red Henley shirt. They weren’t going anywhere horribly fancy, just to the American Museum of Natural History. When Bucky visited Steve in the hospital, he learned that Steve was also a huge space nerd. So tonight, Bucky planned on taking him to the museum and see the Dark Universe exhibition, and then just roam around the museum after that. When their done at the museum, he planned on getting dinner with Steve somewhere. He is praying to whatever God there is out there, that tonight goes well for him. He really likes Steve and is hoping to get a second date.

Bucky finished getting ready, grabbed his keys, locked his door, and then took the stairs up to Steve’s apartment to pick him up. Nervously, he knocked on the door. When Steve opened the door, Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Steve looked absolutely gorgeous in his dark blue jeans and charcoal gray, long-sleeved shirt. Bucky took a moment to stare at the beautiful man standing in front of him. Seriously, Steve was breathtaking.

“Wow, Stevie. You look beautiful.”

Bucky didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing Steve blush.

“Thanks, Buck. You look incredible, yourself.”

Bucky had to shake his head away from the dirty thoughts he was having about the man in front of him.

“Are you ready to go,” he asked.

“Yeah, ready.”

He waited as Steve grabbed his keys and locked his door before they descended the stairs down to Bucky’s car. He didn’t tell Steve where they were going, but he had a inkling the man would like it.

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re goin’?”

Bucky stopped at the red light and looked over at Steve.

“Nope. It’s a surprise, but I think you’re really gonna love it.” _I hope you love it_ , he silently prayed to himself. The light turned green and they continued on their way to the museum. It took almost an hour from their place in Brooklyn to get to their destination in Manhattan.

“Here we are,” he said, pulling into the parking lot. He glanced over at Steve, and saw the man had such a bright smile plastered to his face.

“Buck, this is fantastic! I haven’t been to the museum in so long. This is perfect.”

Bucky did flips inside his head from hearing how thrilled Steve was with his choice.

“Well, let’s go in. Got another surprise for ya.”

 _You can do this, be brave. You’ve faced harder things before. All you have to do is reach your hand out, Barnes_.

Bucky reached deep within his nervous soul and grabbed Steve’s hand so they would walk in together holding hands. Much to his relief, Steve immediately tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand, and they walked into the museum a very happy couple. Bucky was a little annoyed that Steve argued about paying for his own ticket, but Bucky finally agreed, but mentally told himself he would not let Steve pay for dinner.

“Alright, punk. We can look around for a bit, but in about twenty minutes, we have a special exhibit to see.” Bucky continued talking when Steve gave him a confused look. “We are going to see Dark Universe, which is narrated by Neil deGrasse Tyson!” Okay, if he were honest with himself, Bucky was thrilled about this exhibition just for himself, being the big space nerd that he is.

“Seriously? I heard about this one a few weeks back. It’s all about the discoveries that got scientists to where they are now. Thank you!”

Bucky was not expecting Steve to surge forward and wrap him in his strong arms, but he did, and Bucky was so grateful for it. He could stay in those arms forever if Steve would let him. They poked around the museum for a few minutes before walking to the Planetarium portion of the museum. They both watched the special exhibit in silence, taking in every fascinating moment it had to offer. What Bucky was most excited about was how Steve never took his hand away the entire time, and even leaned into Bucky ever so slightly. His heart was thumping with happiness.

After Dark Universe was over, they were jumping around like little kids, blabbering about what they just saw for a good fifteen to twenty minutes as they walked around the museum some more. Bucky thanked his lucky stars that this date was going great so far. Next up was in their date was food, which was perfect timing because his stomach was growling at him for substance.

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

“Yes, please. All that science made me hungry,” Steve joked around.

Bucky could tell the other man was having a good time. They left the museum and walked over to the nearest place to grab a good burger. It was a small joint, a little hole in the wall burger place, but it was exactly what they were looking for. Bucky heard this place had great burgers from a friend, and Steve looked like the kind of guy that liked burgers, so Bucky thought it was perfect.

They got a booth and ordered their beverages and food. They discussed all kinds of things from their past. Bucky learned that Steve’s ma died right before high school graduation, and that he was almost always sick as a kid and some of the stuff still affects him to this day. He learned that Steve has been drawing and painting since he was a kid, and used to use it as a coping mechanism. Bucky thought the man probably still does from time to time, but that’s neither here nor there. Bucky listened as the man opened up to him and shared everything that he loved and was passionate about, to things that he could live without and the people he did not like one bit. He was enraptured by Steve. Bucky thought he could listen to the man not only sing, but talk for every minute of every day.

Bucky returned the kindness and told Steve about his life. Bucky talked about his mom and younger sister, Becca, and that they aren’t in Brooklyn anymore but he still gets to go visit them in Wisconsin every once in a while. Bucky briefly talked about his time in the army, and how not all days are good days, but didn’t elaborate further. He was thankful that Steve didn’t push him to open about that more than he was comfortable with. Bucky told him that his favorite colors are red, black, and silver, and that his favorite foods are burgers and sweet potato fries. Add in a chocolate milkshake, and that is Bucky’s trifecta for food love.

They sat at their booth for over an hour, just talking and joking around with each other. It was only when the place started to get a little more packed and busy that they realized how long they have been sitting there for. Just like it was with the museum tickets, Steve offered to pay for his, but this time Bucky put his foot down and said no, and meant it. He adored the pouty face that Steve gave him, but did agree to Steve leaving the tip. The blond brightened up at that. They paid the bill and left the tip, and exited out of the building. It was a short walk back to the parking lot, and Bucky was thrilled that Steve immediately grabbed his hand to hold the entire way back. Bucky was fairly certain there was going to be a second date in the near future.

Bucky drove them back to their apartment building, almost sad that their date was ending. He knew Natasha would be waiting for the inevitable phone call he was going to make to her to gush about the date. God, he felt like a kid on their first date, but he didn’t care. He really liked spending time with Steve, and he made sure to tell him that when they arrived at Steve’s door.

“Well, this is me,” Steve said.

“So, it is. I had a really good time tonight, Steve.”

“Me too.”

“Glad to hear it, pal. I was, uh, wondering if maybe you’d like to go on another-,”

“Yes! I mean, yes, I would love to go on another date.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the Steve’s enthusiasm and how he blushed.

“Thank God. I really like you, Steve.”

“I really like you too, Buck. Next time I get to pick the date.”

“Sounds good to me. Um, good night, Stevie.”

Bucky wasn’t sure if a goodnight kiss was appropriate or not. He didn’t have to worry for long.

“Good night, Buck,” Steve said, surging forward to give Bucky a quick (not so quick) kiss on the lips. Bucky opened his mouth to let Steve in more, not minding one bit that Steve took control of the kiss. It only lasted for a few moments, but it was perfect. Steve was first to pull away, but then wrapped Bucky up in a quick hug before releasing him.

“I’ll see ya later, Buck.”

“See ya, Stevie.”

Bucky watched as Steve turned around and entered his apartment, but not before giving Bucky one last shining smile. Bucky felt like he was in a daze the short walk down to his apartment on the floor below. He called Natasha almost immediately and told her everything. Needless to say, she was very happy for him. Bucky didn’t know the night could get better, but it did when he heard Steve singing his favorite song from the floor above. He sent the man a quick text telling him how much he loved him singing, and went to sleep a very happy man.

 

 

 

Their date night outfits were inspired by these Chris Evan's looks:

 

 

 

And:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeek, this two are adorable. I love them. Thank you all again for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. You all definitely put a smile on my face, so thank you.
> 
> I am going to work on chapter two for Curtains, so that one might be posted this week or next Monday. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two love birds! I'm going to at least try and post 1 more fic to this series. Fingers crossed.


End file.
